


Eros

by Virtual Revolutions (maidendays)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, LINK VRAINS, M/M, MMORPG Logic, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Smut, Soulburner is dumb but so is Revolver, Valentine's Day, recoilshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidendays/pseuds/Virtual%20Revolutions
Summary: Valentine's Day + LINK VRAINS holiday event + mind virus infection + Revolver = one very confused Soulburner
Relationships: Homura Takeru & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Maiden's Smut





	Eros

Homura Takeru didn't understand the appeal of Valentine's Day. An overly commercialized holiday where people were obligated to exchange chocolates with people they didn't like, or, worse, were forced to listen to others brag about how they would be getting laid for sure. He just didn't _get_ it.

Ever since he had returned to his hometown after his brief time in Den City, Takeru had been living vicariously through Kiku and her tastes, which in this case meant pretending he was _into_ Valentine's Day and all the cringey things that went along with it.. like going on dates. The problem was he wasn't _dating_ Kiku. They were just friends. But she wasn't dating anyone either so, of course, she ended up dragging him to the single room movie theater in town to see the latest romantic comedy. It had been _awful_.

"Hey, tell me," cooed Kiku, her chest pressed into his arm as they strolled down the street toward her favorite cafe by the pier. "What was Blue Maiden like?"

"Ordinary," replied Takeru with an easy smile. "Nothing like she seems online. Zaizen Aoi is a normal girl with an overprotective older brother. But you know I spent most of my time with Playmaker–"

"But that older brother is the CEO of SOL Technologies! As his sister that makes Aoi-san practically royalty, doesn't it? Aaah~ I wish I could live in the city~ I wish I could be friends with Aoi-san! I heard she's taking up modeling these days!"

"I don't think he wants to be the CEO. He probably just took the job to stop bad people from terrorizing the network."

"Like Revolver?"

Takeru felt his mouth go dry. _Like Revolver?_ No, definitely not, Revolver had changed. "Revolver's not a bad guy, Kiku. He's watching over the network."

"How do you _know_ that though? How do you know he's not a bad guy? Did you meet him too?"

Takeru forced a smile; he really didn't want to talk about Revolver. Although they had parted on good terms, every time he thought about Revolver he felt deep shame at how prejudiced he had been against Kogami Ryoken. Despite the kindness Ryoken had showed him, Takeru had never properly apologized for his bigoted behavior. And now that he was back in his hometown, he felt like he had missed his chance to reach out to Ryoken. Sure, he saw Revolver in the network from time to time, but now that Revolver was dutifully watching over it, Takeru felt that casually approaching him to talk about _normal people things_ would just be troubling him.

"Yeah, we met. We even dueled. He's really strong."

Kiku gave him a _look_. "I'll bet. He nearly destroyed the entire network."

Takeru wanted to defend Revolver, but Kiku didn't know Ryoken; she wouldn't understand. So he just smiled, not affirming or denying it.

Kiku hummed. "By the way, I read that this year's Valentine's Day event is the coolest in the history of the game! Aoi-san led the event planning this year! She's so creative! Aaah~ I love her style so much!"

Takeru shrugged. "Well, you girls tend to be good at making things _girly_."

Kiku suddenly stopped walking, causing Takeru to get yanked backward. He winced in pain, the movement having jerked his shoulder awkwardly.

"I changed my mind, Takeru! Forget the cafe! Take me to LINK VRAINS!"

~~

Soulburner dropped off Kiku in the middle of the central plaza to join the crowd of excited avatars waiting to hear the Valentine's Day event's special guests perform – of course Blue Maiden was the headliner. Despite Kiku's protests he summoned his D-Board and flew off; as a well-known face in LINK VRAINS he didn't want to be swarmed by the crowd. He found a cluster of white towers in the upper levels and landed, taking a deep breath.

"Soulburner?" came a familiar voice from nearby. Soulburner jumped; Revolver stood there. Soulburner hadn't seen him among the mass of white.

"Revolver? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I brought my friend Kiku to check out the Valentine's Day event. You?"

"Scouting."

"Scouting? For?"

"Trouble."

Had Revolver always been this vague?

"What kind of trouble?"

"A vulnerability. Have you seen anything pink?"

"Pink? Besides this entire event?"

"You'll know it if you see it."

"What does it look li–" Soulburner didn't complete his question, for in the next moment Revolver shouted, "Soulburner look out!"

Soulburner barely had enough time to see the pink streak racing toward him before Revolver had shoved him out of the way and the streak had shot straight through the left side of Revolver's upper torso, knocking him over.

"Soul.. burner.." rasped Revolver. "Get out.. of here.."

Soulburner stared at Revolver in shock, shaking his head in confusion. "What was.." But the _was_ became an _is_ , for the streak had rebounded off a wall and was zooming toward Revolver _again_.

Soulburner couldn't think straight. Revolver was on the ground a short distance away, his D-Board would take at least 1 whole second to materialize, and Soulburner didn't think he'd reach Revolver in time to get him out of harm's way.

So Soulburner did the only thing he thought he could do. He ran toward the streak and blocked its path, wincing as it shot through his right shoulder and knocked him toward the ground.. toward Revolver.

The pain was terrible but it passed quickly. More importantly the streak had gone.

"Soulburner.. why did you..?"

"I'm not standing by while people get hurt."

"It _hit_ you!"

"It hit you first!"

"Heroes.." gasped Revolver as he struggled to stand.

"I'm not apologizing. Are you OK?"

"I'm.. we were hit by a virus. This isn't good."

"That pink thing was a virus?"

"An event virus. Someone released it into LINK VRAINS right after the Valentine's Day event went live yesterday. That's why I came here. I was trying to track it down."

Soulburner helped Revolver to his feet. "Well.. you found it."

But Revolver wasn't amused. "It found _me_. It was after me. But now you're infected too."

"What does the virus do?"

"It's called ER0S. It alters the avatar's biometric simulator to decrease heart rate and can cause dangerous code alterations when the user's emotional state doesn't exceed a certain minimum threshold."

"And that's bad?"

"It's very bad. Emotional state creates a feedback loop on the mind. If we do not remain active our minds could believe our real world bodies are dying."

"But it isn't real?"

"Mental damage is very real."

"Mental damage? From a virus?"

"Do your best to stay active, Soulburner."

"Why was it after you?"

"The virus's creator may know the Knights of Hanoi have been dispatched to destroy it. Perhaps they decided to strike first."

"That's crazy.. you guys have a lot of enemies huh?"

"We do. The Knights of Hanoi were once feared and celebrated by hackers throughout the network. There are many black hats in the network who think we sold out when we became white hats. I suppose they believe wreaking havoc on the network will teach us a lesson. This is the eighth virus we've been tasked to destroy this year alone and it's only _February_."

"Wow that's a lot of angry hackers.. so uhh.. how do we cure the virus?"

"Spectre destroyed ER0S in another online game last night. That game also had just launched a Valentine's Day event. He defeated it by playing through that game's event. It seems ER0S has a win condition attached to it."

"We have to play through the Valentine's Day event? What part of it?"

"All of it."

" _All!?_ "

"Is there something wrong, Soulburner?"

"Kiku told me there's an item you can only get by having your avatar and another avatar kiss.."

"Is that it?"

" _Is that it?_ It's a kiss!"

"In the grand scheme of things, a kiss is a minor inconvenience."

"What does _that_ mean?"

Revolver blinked, but he didn't respond to that question. "It's a hypothesis, Soulburner. There is a small possibility I am incorrect about the necessary conditions to cure us of this virus. However, it would be foolish not to test the hypothesis. After all, how else would we prove it true or false?"

Soulburner was clearly fidgeting; at least if he was anxious the virus couldn't kill him. "I think I get it. OK then, where should we start?"

Revolver removed his mask, leaned in close and placed his lips firmly on Soulburner's. Soulburner felt his face heat up a bit and he felt his pulse jump. Then it was over and Revolver pulled back and put his mask back on; unlike with Soulburner, the kiss hadn't seemed to affect him in any way, it was a necessary step toward completing the event. Logical as that was, something about it _irked_ Soulburner, distracted him so much he _jumped_ when the event chime sounded and two identical game windows popped up, Trickstar Holly Angel in miniature dancing on the top of the windows.

**Valentine's Day Event Quest "Lovers' Kiss" Completed! There are 9 more quests to complete. Do your best!**

Revolver scrolled down his window, then turned to Soulburner. "This should be over quickly."

"Err.. yeah.. makes sense. What next?"

Revolver grinned. "Duel puzzles?"

Soulburner nodded, forcing a smile; the virus was definitely messing with his avatar's biometric simulators, his chest felt painfully tight, his pulse was pounding at his wrist. "Lead the way."

~~

**Valentine's Day Event Quest "The Entertainer" Completed! There are no more quests to complete in this event. Congratulations!**

Soulburner stared at the game window, then at his account inventory, and finally at his avatar's vitals. All 10 event items had been credited to his account; they had completed the event, so why was his biometric indicator still fluctuating so wildly?

"Revolver? I don't feel any different."

Revolver glared at his own biometric indicator. "I feared this might happen."

"Feared what?"

"That this deployment of ER0S would not be deleted by meeting the event win conditions." Revolver kicked the ground; very uncharacteristic of him. "Why did I think it would be so easy? Spectre defeated ER0S _last night_."

Oh. Soulburner thought he understood. "Do you think the hacker re-coded the virus since last night? To make it more difficult to defeat?"

Revolver looked up, clearly surprised. "Yes, that's exactly right. How did you know?"

Soulburner shrugged. "I've spent enough time around hackers to pick up a thing or two."

Revolver nodded. "I see."

"So uhh.. Now that your hypothesis has been proven wrong.. what are we supposed to do?"

"There's one thing I can think of, but you will not like it."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Revolver looked away. Soulburner thought he must be mistaken; he thought he saw Revolver's face flush red under the mask. "Do you remember the Tower of Hanoi?"

Soulburner made a face. " _Everyone_ remembers the Tower of Hanoi."

"Not my proudest moment.. but listen.. the original Tower was absorbing so much data that had it activated it would have overloaded the network, thereby destroying it. This concept is similar. If we overload the virus, it may destroy itself."

"Overload the virus? How do we do that?"

"It would require full sensory engagement."

"Sensory engagement?"

"Sight, hearing, speech.. scent.. touch."

Soulburner considered what could possibly use all senses like that in LINK VRAINS. It wasn't like the game had much _scent_ output, except for in the central plaza to simulate the smell of food, or in the nature zones to simulate flower essence, brimstone, ocean spray and other aromas. And touch was limited to interaction with the game world; players really only touched when interaction required it, such as shaking hands before and after a duel. "I have no idea, Revolver."

Revolver had completely turned away; Soulburner could not even see the side of his face. "Do you really not know? Or are you pretending not to understand to force me to _say_ it."

Soulburner shook his head, although it wasn't necessary as Revolver could not see him. "Yeah, sorry, I don't get what you're saying."

Revolver turned back then; he wore a pained smile. "Recall what I said earlier about putting things in perspective."

Soulburner rubbed his nape, sheepish. "I don't remember."

"In the grand scheme of things, a kiss is a minor inconvenience."

Oh.

_Ohhhh._

No wonder Revolver had been so vague.

Shit.

They had to do _that_?

Now Soulburner was the one turning red. "Full sensory engagement.. like lewd stuff?"

Revolver nodded. "I suppose it can't be helped at this point. Most likely _mutual_ would be the most efficient method to overload ER0S, but I see no practical benefit in burdening you with that. I'm going to find an isolated location for myself. I suggest you do the same."

Soulburner nodded quickly, avoiding Revolver's gaze. "Uh.. yeah.. got it."

~~

Soulburner found an abandoned building in the data recycling sector. Here deprecated code was sent to be destroyed and subsequently overwritten. A data graveyard felt like a fitting stage for jerking off; maybe the field of deprecated data would recognize his actions as something equally detrimental to the health of LINK VRAINS and would erase _his_ deprecated data. After all, who was depraved enough to do _this_ in a public mmo?

All the porn he had ever watched had depicted touching oneself in public as exciting exhibitionism. But this felt nothing like that. Actually, it was kind of boring to jerk off with no visuals to aid him.

Even so Soulburner kept pumping himself. This was necessary, right?

He had to think of someone sexy... but who? Idols? Celebrities? Porn stars?

Soulburner thought of a number of cute and hot girls, but after several minutes he was still limp despite the stimulation.

Well maybe that was the problem? He was infected with a _virus_. Viruses rewrote programming. So maybe in this infected state he couldn't get hard thinking about girls?

OK.. well what was he supposed to do then? Who was he supposed to jerk off to? Guys?

Soulburner laughed at the thought. As if he could get hard thinking about guys. Guys were definitely _not_ in his pool of jerk off material _._

Soulburner checked his biometric indicator. Despite touching himself for a while his heart rate was low.. actually very low. Dangerously low in fact. He had to do something to get his excitement levels up!

He thought of mature women teasing him about the sensitivity of his body. He thought of some of his female classmates sucking him off. He even imagined himself having sex with his favorite Hollywood actress, but no matter who he imagined himself with his cock barely reacted.

Shit.

Desperately, he thought of the male celebrities he knew of. Movie stars from the big budget action movies he liked, very athletic Japanese baseball stars, even the pretty boys Kiku liked from those foreign idol groups.

This was so much pressure.

When in his everyday life had he ever looked at a guy and thought _wow hot_?

For some unknown reason the face of one Kogami Ryoken popped into his head.

Wait..

That guy?

He was thinking of _that guy!?_

Would it be OK to use Ryoken as jerk off material? Wasn't it wrong to think of your comrades _in that way_?

Despite his guilt, Soulburner's cock twitched in his hand. It hadn't done that for all the other guys he had thought of moments before.

Well shit..

"Forgive me," said Soulburner aloud.

OK.. if he was going to do this then.. what was hot about Ryoken?

His face maybe? Naturally long lashes that made him look a bit girly, cheekbones higher than the average person's, curved pink lips, sharp angled masculine jawline that offset his girly lashes?

His voice maybe? Both in LINK VRAINS and in real life Ryoken's smooth and masculine voice commanded attention.

Or maybe his personality? No-nonsense, rational, duty-bound, honorable, logical, calculating, cunning…

Soulburner's cock was now hard and getting more excited with each thought. His heart rate was rapidly rising too.

"This is actually doing it for me!? Well shit."

OK. He had no choice but to admit that he was attracted to Ryoken.

But obviously the virus was to blame..

.. yeah.. the virus was doing this. His attraction would go away after the virus left his system. 

.. yeah yeah. This was temporary. He could power through it.

Soulburner adjusted his position, spreading his legs a bit wider to give full access to his cock. He closed his eyes and pumped himself harder in one hand, his other hand finding his balls and rolling them.

 _Soul.. burner_.. _run.._ came Revolver's raspy words from earlier into his thoughts. _Soul.. burner.. Soul.. bur.. ner.._

Shit. That was hot. He could hear Revolver so clearly, as if he were right there in the data graveyard, as if he were right next to Soulburner's ear.

_Soul.. bur.. ner.. I want.. you.. inside.._

"He'd never say that.."

But this was Soulburner's fantasy. If he didn't suspend his disbelief it wouldn't work.

_Want you inside.. deeper.. harder.. you're so big.._

That was definitely porn dialogue.

"No, this is fine. Fantasy, focus on the fantasy."

_Cum inside me, Soulburner.. shoot your hot load all over my walls.. make me yours.._

"Shit. Shiiiiit," hissed Soulburner through his teeth.

Fuck. So close.

But not close enough.

What would get him over the edge?

Right. Ryoken. He could think of Ryoken under him. Revolver was hot but the real person behind the avatar was hotter.

_Ta.. ke.. ru.. nghh.. aaa… make me cum.. please.. I need you.. yeah.. right there.. please.. aaaahhh…_

"Shit! Shit! Shiiiiiiit!"

Soulburner's hands were suddenly splattered with his cum.

And yet.. despite the insanely good orgasm he had just had, when he checked his biometric indicator he found it still fluctuating erratically.

"That wasn't enough!?"

Shit. Fuck. What now?

Was Revolver having better luck with the virus? Knowing Revolver he had already cured himself, he was an intelligent guy, not like Soulburner.

Where was Revolver anyway?

 _Soul.. burner.. want you.._ came the lingering fantasy of Revolver in his thoughts.

Shit. Why was he still thinking of Revolver?

 _Mutual_ _would be the most efficient method to overload the virus._ Rational, logical, no-nonsense Revolver had said that.

"That.. with him?"

Maybe it was the _only_ way to defeat the virus.

And if that were true then..

What would the real Revolver feel like? What would he say? What would he do? How would he get Soulburner off?

Shit he was getting hard again.

Soulburner checked his account friends list. 

**BLUE MAIDEN, online**

**GHOST GIRL, offline**

**GO ONIZUKA, offline**

**PLAYMAKER, offline**

**REVOLVER, online**

Then Soulburner remembered that there was a way to look up a logged-in avatar's location if the avatar's owner was friends with the searcher.

**No results found.**

"I'm so dumb," said Soulburner with a pathetic laugh.

Of course Revolver would have that disabled. Having it turned on would make it too easy for his enemies to find him.

Now what could he do? Message Revolver? What would he even say? _I want to fuck you_? Just come out with it like that?

Nah, that would be too embarrassing. Revolver would reject him anyway.

.. but would he? It was to cure the virus after all.

Soulburner was so preoccupied with his racing thoughts that he almost missed the chat window that popped up before him.

**REVOLVER: It seems I cannot cure the virus alone. I'm sending you my coordinates.**

The chat window disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared, but that message was getting Soulburner so hard and excited he couldn't stand it.

An _invitation_ from Revolver. For mutual sex. Initiated _by_ Revolver. Revolver _wanted_ him.

Soulburner couldn't believe his luck!

~~

Was Revolver trying to be ironic with this setting? A volcano environment? Really?

At Soulburner's approach, Revolver peered up; for a guy who had also been jerking off he looked remarkably _normal_ , well except for the _hard thing_ pressed against the white fabric covering his crotch. Soulburner gulped; he was already fantasizing about popping it out and stroking it just to hear Revolver's hot voice descend into moaning.

"Were you followed?" asked Revolver by way of greeting.

"Don't think so."

"I didn't want to burden you with this, and I wouldn't if I didn't think there was another solution to this predicament we've found ourselves in. Please don't hate me, Soulburner."

"Look I think you got the wrong idea, Revolver.. I'm not–"

"Gay? I figured not. This is surely disgusting for you. I regret that I did not get you out of harm's way from the beginning. I knew the virus was lurking in the area. This is all my fault."

"What? I wouldn't ever want–"

"To put me in danger? Your selflessness is admirable, however, your hero complex aside, this situation is undeniably unnatural."

"If you'd just–"

"Get it over with? I don't blame you for feeling that way. If I were in your situation I would want it over quickly too."

Would Revolver just let him talk!? Fuck it!

Soulburner descended on Revolver, ripping his mask off and crushing their lips together. When he pulled back a quarter of a minute later Revolver's entire face was glowing scarlet and he was gaping at Soulburner in disbelief.

"Soulburner!?"

"If you'd just shut up and let me talk for a moment instead of assuming you know my thoughts then I wouldn't have had to do that! Shit!"

"What!?"

"I want to be here. I'm not disgusted by it."

"You're not!?"

"No. I've already accepted it. Like fuck man just before coming here I rubbed one out thinking about you."

"You what!?"

"Yeah! And I'm not ashamed of it! I used you to get my dick hard. And now we have to _do it_ to defeat the virus and I'm cool with that, got it?"

"I.. why did you think of me while..?"

"I don't know man. Maybe I think you're passably attractive or something.. does it really matter for _this_?"

".. I suppose not.."

Good, the logical Revolver had returned. That was preferable to the practical Revolver. Soulburner could work with logical.

"So would you mind not thinking so damn much? This is nerve-wracking as is without your smart guy rambling distracting me."

Revolver nodded quickly, eyes wide in anticipation, and Soulburner kissed him with nervous gratitude.

It wasn't particularly hot at first, but as Revolver gradually eased into it, he let Soulburner lower him until he was on his back on the stone ground, gaze half-lidded, voice raspy. "Soul.. burner.. you.."

"I've never fucked a guy before. Heck I've never fucked a girl before. But I have watched a lot of porn, so I think I know the basics."

"I see," said Revolver, his voice trembling slightly. "You're a virgin.. I suppose your inexperience is okay since this is all virtual."

That was the second time in the past minute that Revolver had said the word _suppose_. It was strange to hear Revolver speak with such limited vocabulary.

Ok, maybe strange was the wrong word, but Soulburner was too distracted with the muscle he could feel under his hands, too distracted by the catch of Revolver's breath when his fingers gripped Revolver's hips and lightly pressed into his skin, too distracted by the surprised gasp Revolver made when Soulburner pressed his front to Revolver's front, too distracted by the moan Revolver let out when Soulburner began to grind his _hardness_ into Revolver's _hardness_.

"Soul.. burner.."

"Yeah?"

"Feels good…"

"Oh.."

Well damn.. being complimented by Revolver felt good.. It was so rare that the novelty of it spurred Soulburner onward with his experimentation.

What else could he get Revolver to say or do?

Soulburner slipped a hand between them and _explored_ , drawing a breathy moan from Revolver.

"Soulburner.. what are you..?"

"Is it bad? Should I stop?"

"It's not.. that.. I.. aah.."

Revolver's moans were _hot_.

"Yeah..?"

"It's too.. It's too hot.. Here.."

"Here?"

"In this.. place.. we should relocate.."

"Why?"

Revolver moaned, his cheeks were flushed. _Hot_. "It's virtual but.. so hot.. already and… too hot.. will boil over.."

"Yeah? I feel hot too.. From touching you.. So hot.."

"The vol.. cano.. it's on.. aah.. a timer.."

That caught Soulburner's attention through the haze of lust. A volcano on a timer? The environments in LINK VRAINS _were_ realistic. Sometimes too realistic. Soulburner paused his exploration. "Are you saying this place is going to blow soon?"

"Yes. I had forgotten until just now."

"Why did you pick this place then?"

Revolver looked away. Was that embarrassment Soulburner saw in his face?

"I thought the heat of the environment would speed things along. For overwhelming the virus, I mean."

"Oh.. then where?"

Revolver didn't say anything for a few moments; Soulburner felt what he assumed was the virus gnawing at his urges again. If they didn't resume soon…

"The center point of the event is probably the safest place."

"Center point? You mean the main event stage? Where Blue Maiden performs?"

Revolver nodded, still looking away. "Near that area there's a.. a.. a.." Whatever he was trying to say was darkening his flush.

"A what?"

"..a.. I can't say it.."

Soulburner blinked, confused. Revolver was never this timid. Whatever the thing was had to be _super embarrassing_.

When Revolver looked back, anger had overtaken his expression, or maybe it was frustration with his own embarrassment, Soulburner didn't know. "Oh forget it! I'll just _show_ you!" He grasped both of Soulburner's biceps at the same time and before Soulburner knew it familiar waves of pixelation washed over them both and everything blurred as they teleported.

They came down almost immediately in a blinding mass of reds, pinks and purples. Event colors all around them. Then came the roar of the event crowds from everywhere, deafening. Soulburner's virus-frazzled nerves screamed at the bombardment of colors and sounds, and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Revolver.. I can't.."

Hands slid down his biceps to his arms and finally to his hands. There was a gentle tug on Soulburner's wrist. He cracked one eye open despite the overstimulation, and saw Revolver standing there wincing, clearly regretting the choice in destination immediately.

"Come on," shouted Revolver over the crowd. "This way!'

Soulburner allowed himself to be led through the massive crowds around the central plaza and down a side street into a narrow alleyway, Revolver tugging on his wrist with haste. Unable to see where they were going, Soulburner nearly crashed into a pair of giggling avatars as Revolver pulled him along through growing darkness.

There was a loud thud, then he heard Revolver vocalize a soft _oww_. But before he could ask what Revolver had hurt himself on, light filtered into his vision and Revolver pulled him beyond the threshold of a door.

When the door slammed shut behind him, the roar immediately died. With one of his affected senses no longer being assaulted, Soulburner opened his eyes, a perplexed expression settling over his face. This place was… wait.. was this.. a..?!

OK, Soulburner now fully understood why Revolver had been unable to say its name.

"Oh!" came a cheery voice from the side. "Nya? Is that Revolver-sama!? Welcome back, Master!"

Soulburner saw the white of their robes before he saw their masks and.. cat ears? What in the world?

Revolver was still holding onto Soulburner's wrist as he answered the greeting with the kind of gruff rumble Soulburner had only ever heard him use during duels.

"Is the upstairs available?" asked Revolver.

"Nyaa~ The Cats of Hanoi always keep the upstairs ready in anticipation of your visits, Master!"

"Very good. Excuse us then."

A line of handsome catboys in Knights of Hanoi attire dropped to their knees in a neat line.

Soulburner gawked at the sight. But Revolver was already tugging him up a flight of stairs to a loft area above what Soulburner had only then realized had been a fetish cafe.

"Revolver.. what.. what is this.."

"It's exactly what it looks like," mumbled Revolver in embarrassment, finally letting go of Soulburner's wrist.

"A catboy cafe where all the waiters are Knights of Hanoi cosplayers!?"

".. yes."

" _Why_?"

Revolver shifted on the spot, and he stammered. "Do.. does it matter? We won't be disturbed. And there's.. there's a bed here."

There was indeed a bed… in the shape of a giant heart… actually the entire loft was covered in Valentine's Day event motifs. Soulburner shuddered at the hovering cherubs especially.

"You want to do it in a place like _this_!?" Soulburner squeaked, clapping his hands over his mouth immediately at how _not_ masculine that had sounded.

"I want to beat the virus. That's the top priority. Did you forget?"

"How do catboys help defeat the virus!? Why does this place even exist!?"

"Stop questioning it! It doesn't matter."

"It does too matter! It's weird! They call you master! And this room is girly as fuck!"

".. I get lonely and have kinks, and the environment is auto-skinned to game events! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No!?"

Revolver had apparently reached his limit. He shoved Soulburner onto the bed with aggressive need and immediately straddled his hips, grinding.

"Re.. Revolver!? You!?" 

"I like taking charge. I like pretending I'm still the head of a thousand member organization where I can order people around. I'm not ashamed of my kinks."

Soulburner gasped as Revolver began to roll his hips. "Catboys?"

"Yes, catboys! Surely you have kinks too!"

"I don't think I do.. ?"

"I don't believe you."

"Hah!?"

"What turns you on, Soulburner? Tell me."

"I don't know.. you apparently?"

"What about me?"

"Your.. your voice.. your voice is hot…."

"And?"

"I uh.. shit that feels so good….. your face.. it's pretty.."

"And?"

"And!? You want to hear more!?"

Revolver's voice dropped to a commanding baritone. "Tell me more, Soulburner. One more thing. Go on."

Soulburner gulped, affected by _that voice_. "I like… I like how patient you are.. I'm dumb so I don't get things a lot of the time.. but you're patient with me anyway. I like that."

Revolver's gaze darkened and he smirked. "Good boy."

"Hah!?"

Revolver rolled against him so deliciously he couldn't stay mad that Revolver had dared to call him _that_. Soulburner couldn't help arching up into the stimulation. "Holy shit that feels so fucking good!" 

"Tell me, Soulburner. Do you want to fuck me, or do you want to be fucked?"

The way Revolver had asked that question sent pleasurable shudders through Soulburner's body.

Maybe it was the virus that had him second guessing being the one to make Revolver squirm and moan. Because he was suddenly stuck in a _what if_ scenario loop, to the point where he didn't notice that the environment around them had changed, nor did he notice until he felt coolness drip onto his stomach that Revolver had not only manifested a bottle of lube with a snap of his fingers but had also somehow already unequipped his attire _down there_ and was stretching himself open between hot groans.

When Soulburner's brain caught up, he found himself staring, fixated on Revolver's gloved fingers, slick with lube, disappearing and reappearing _in there_.

It seemed Revolver had made the decision for him. The realization that Revolver wanted to bottom _for_ him, while also telling him what to do, left Soulburner's throat feeling dry. That was… so hot… what the fuck?

And the environment was no longer a Valentine's Day event tie-in but the regal bedroom of a castle lit by candles and filtering in moonlight. Even the bed they laid on had changed to that of a four-poster with crest-emblazoned curtains.

"This place is so much better than that volcano.. I like having control over the environment. Anything is possible in this room. It has superuser rights."

"Better than the volcano?"

"Sorry for tricking you, Soulburner. I really didn't want to be fucked on stone. The virus is an urgent matter, but I still have standards."

He had been tricked!?

"Hah!?"

"Pick up the lube, Soulburner. Unequip your bodysuit. Go on. Be a good boy."

Soulburner made a noise of frustration, but he followed the order anyway. He'd still get to fuck Revolver, right? The result would be the same? So then it shouldn't matter how Revolver was acting…

"How obedient. For that I'll give you a reward."

Revolver gripped Soulburner's cock and squeezed.

"Aah! Revolver! What?"

"Just testing if you're awake."

"Obviously!? How is that a.. wah!"

Revolver's mouth dove down and it was so insanely hot all of a sudden that Soulburner yelped, dissolving into moans as Revolver sucked him off, teasing with his tongue, rubbing with the inside of his cheeks, and pumping with lube-slicked fingers whatever bits he couldn't service with his tongue. Soulburner covered his mouth with the back of his hand, muffling his moans, watching with wide eyes.

It was only the need to _fuck_ that seemed to spur Revolver onwards on what otherwise would have been embarrassing behavior. Normally Revolver was so poised and proper and uptight, but now he was mouthing at Soulburner's balls like candy.

"Fuuuuuckkk…" was all Soulburner could manage. Revolver's bangs were tickling his cock, Revolver's fingers were pressing into his slit, Revolver's tongue was trailing down to..

"Revolver, I thought.. you were going to.. so why…"

The darkness in Revolver's chuckle made Soulburner's cock jump. "Right, of course, I was wondering if you'd say something.. since you seem so uncharacteristically willing to let me do whatever I want…. you know you didn't answer my question... do you want to fuck me, or do you want to be fucked? Be honest."

"I want.. I want.."

"Yes? Go on. Say it."

"I want to be.. fucked.."

Revolver's answering chuckle sent such shame through Soulburner's brain that he covered his face with his hands.

"Good boy."

"I only said that cuz you're hot, OK!? I'm so confused! I don't know what I'm saying! But I.. fuck your voice is so sexy.. I just.. shit!"

"Hoh?" vibrated Revolver against Soulburner's shaft. "So honest.. but I have no intention of fucking you. The circumstances of this virus are too dangerous.. since you're a virgin I'm not willing to risk the unpredictability of that."

"Hey! I can handle it! Just cuz I've never had sex–"

"But.." Revolver snapped his fingers, something Soulburner hadn't ever seen before appearing in his hand. "That doesn't mean I can't tease you."

The _thing_ resembled a dildo but it was shorter and at the base was a…

"Is that a tail?"

"Oh yes. Touch your head."

Soulburner felt around his hair, fingers finding a pair of soft triangular.. "Revolver!"

Soulburner was beginning to become annoyed with how Revolver's dark chuckles made him _hard_.

"You make a cute catboy, Soulburner. How I love LINK VRAINS..."

Soulburner watched as Revolver poured lube onto the thing that looked like a dildo but wasn't a dildo. And he squinted when Revolver pulled his legs apart and… "oh fuuuuuuuckkkkkk" cried Soulburner as the thing was pushed _inside of him_ , its stretch weird but not bad.. different.. new..

"You're so cute, Soulburner.. I'll reward you with a good fuck.. a nice reward for a good boy."

Soulburner whined, adjusting to the thing in his ass, so distracted by it that when Revolver dripped lube onto his hard cock he could only mumble unintelligibly.

This virus.. this virus was..

Revolver sighed above him, pumping his cock to attention before straddling him once more and lowering himself onto Soulburner's painfully hard cock.

"Aaaah!" cried Soulburner, clenching around the thing in his ass in response to Revolver's ass clenching down around his cock. "Too much.. I.."

"No.. it's not yet enough.. to beat the virus.. we have to go further.. Soulburner.. do you trust me?"

Soulburner whimpered as Revolver took more of his cock into himself, hot enveloping Soulburner, threatening to burn him. ".. yes.. I.. I trust you.. Revolver.."

"Good boy.." purred Revolver, lowering himself to Soulburner's base, sighing deliciously. "That's very good.."

Soulburner dissolved into whimpers, covering his eyes with his arm, mouth open wide as he arched up into Revolver.

"Whoa, easy there," said Revolver with a lighter chuckle, his hands pressing down on Soulburner's stomach. "You really do look like a catboy in heat."

".. cat.. boys.. what do you… do with.. them?"

"You mean the ones downstairs?"

Soulburner nodded, face hidden.

Revolver began to move, slow at first, establishing rhythm. "They're simulations tied to the environment. Their programming is static."

"Sim.. u.. la.. tions... ahh.."

Revolver propelled himself upward then swiftly back down, pulling a surprised cry from Soulburner. He pressed down on Soulburner's stomach as he slowly rode his cock, licking his lips with hunger. "Oh yes.. My 15 year old self designed them. Back when the Knights of Hanoi were only just beginning to acquire members I spent a lot of time hacking into restricted areas of the LINK VRAINS source code. I was surprised to find so many unfinished areas hidden just below the surface. This is one of those areas. I locked out the game devs and re-coded it to fit my preferences. How does that feel? Should I go faster?"

Soulburner arched again; he couldn't help it. It felt amazing with Revolver squeezing him with such heat. He wanted more. "... please.." Revolver obliged him, picking up the pace, and Soulburner moaned, "oh fuck just like that!"

"You're probably assuming I've done sex things with those catboys, maybe even in this very room. Well, you'd be right. But I must say, doing this with a human-controlled avatar is so much nicer. You're exquisite, Soulburner."

What was Revolver saying? When had he become so domineering? Hadn't he been embarrassed about sex earlier? What was going on? It was the virus, right? It had to be the virus.

But.. no.. the virus wanted them to idle to death. What did lust and dominance have to do with ER0S? For that matter, the virus probably wasn't responsible for making sex with Revolver feel _so good_.

But if it wasn't the virus making Revolver play out his fantasies like this..? If it wasn't the virus making Soulburner so hot at being at Revolver's mercy then..? Then what..?

As Revolver rode him in earnest, flesh meeting flesh, Revolver gasping and moaning above him, Soulburner struggled to focus his thoughts.. Then what? Then.. what? Then.. wait.. did this mean he liked guys?

And if he _still liked_ Revolver after they defeated the virus.. well what then?

A wayward thought crossed his mind. The voice of his grandfather. _Takeru, when you find that special person, be sure to take responsibility, treat them right, don't let them go._

Soulburner shook his head, shoving away the thought. His grandfather had been talking about sex with girls.

"Something wrong, Soulburner?"

"..n-no.."

"I told you to be honest.." Revolver paused, firmly sitting on Soulburner's cock.

Soulburner slid his arm down just enough for his eyes to be visible. "Why did you stop?"

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Soulburner made a frustrated noise, attempting to buck his hips to get Revolver to start moving again, but Revolver remained still, gazing down at Soulburner with stormy eyes, his expression darkening. It was a bit scary. ".. all right.. promise you won't laugh?"

Revolver nodded, curt. "I promise."

"You're not a girl but.. I should take responsibility, right?"

"Huh? Why would that be?"

"It's know it's stupid but I was thinking after we beat this virus what will happen.. like what this will mean afterwards.. we're having sex, Revolver."

Revolver quirked a brow, more confused than scary. "It's not real, Soulburner. We can walk away from this after we're done. It doesn't mean anything."

Soulburner bit his lip, hesitant to say what was actually bothering him. "But what.. what if I want it to mean something?"

Revolver suddenly appeared vulnerable. "You're caught up in the moment again, Soulburner. You don't know what you're saying. This is no different than earlier when you said you wanted to be fucked. You're obviously confused by what we're doing, so allow me to remind you that we're here to beat ER0S. The dirty talk, the kinks, the environment.. All of it is to get us sexually excited so we can stomach doing this _act_ we never would have done together were it not for the virus forcing us into this situation."

".. I'm not sure that's true.."

"It definitely is. Under normal circumstances, you'd never do something so deviant as fucking in a public mmo."

"I.. I know that.. that's not what I mean.."

"Then what?"

".. I think I like guys.. and you're the reason.."

"You're confused."

".. but I don't think I am.. there's been this weird feeling I've gotten every time I'm around you. I didn't understand it for months. But now I think I do. I like you. Really like you. It took today to make me understand my feelings."

"It's lust. You don't like me. You like girls. You brought one here today. And the way you're talking about taking responsibility... that only matters when considering the consequences of taking a girl's virginity before marriage. You're not gay, so you don't have to worry about what this _means_."

".. but.. what if I like girls _and_ guys..?"

Revolver sighed. "This really isn't the time to be questioning your sexuality, Soulburner… allow me to remind you, again, this _isn't real_."

Soulburner smacked his fists into the sheets, revealing his reddening face, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "It's real to me!"

Revolver stared down at him for several excruciatingly long moments before he nodded with a soft pitying smile. "All right. Don't cry. If imagining you're having sex with someone you like means that much to you then I'll treat you like a lover. Will that help, Soulburner?"

Soulburner blinked then flushed with embarrassment, rapidly wiping away his tears. Oh god he must look so pathetic. His first time having sex and here he was getting sappy. Revolver must think him childish. ".. you don't have to do that.. I'm being stupid over this.. I'm sorry.."

Revolver's smile lingered, less pitying, more.. actually Soulburner didn't know what to call that expression, because he'd never seen it on Revolver's face before. Actually it was an expression he'd seen Kiku make a lot, a soft look she only made when talking to him with caring adoration.

OK, maybe Revolver was right.. maybe he really was mistaking all this for something it wasn't.. neither Ryoken nor his avatar had ever looked at _anyone_ with _caring adoration_. It was definitely pity then, it had to be, Revolver felt sorry for him, yeah, that's all it was, he had gotten overly emotional over _virtual sex_ and Revolver was pitying him, that was all, Revolver didn't like him, why would he?

"It's fine, Soulburner," said Revolver softly, rolling off of him and flopping to the side, lying next to him, reaching out gloved fingers to cradle Soulburner's chin with one hand as he snapped his fingers with the other; the environment reverted to the Valentine's Day event decor, and Soulburner felt the thing in his ass vanish. "I'm letting you take over. So make love to me like your cherished person."

Soulburner flushed even redder. Oh god Revolver really did think him an idiot if he was treating him this way. It was so out of character for Revolver that there was no way it could be real.

But if Revolver was willing to go this far outside of his usual personality to beat the virus then Soulburner could too.

Soulburner nodded, getting to his knees. "I'll do it. I'll take care of you, Revolver."

Revolver's smile softened even more, and he rolled onto his back. "Show me your love, Soulburner." He spread his legs, bent his knees upwards in the air and held on to his thighs, his hole in full view, his hard cock leaking pre-cum. Like this he looked like a panel out of a hentai manga.

Soulburner gulped at the sight, his erect cock twitching. He positioned himself between Revolver's legs and stared at Revolver's hole, embarrassment hitting him all at once.

".. shit.. what do I even do..?"

Revolver looked like he was about to laugh but only coughed softly, probably because laughing wouldn't be in character for the role he was trying to play. "Just put it in me, Soulburner."

Soulburner nodded; he was so stupid. He shifted closer and gave Revolver's lube-dripping hole an experimental nudge with the head of his cock.

Revolver exhaled softly, and spread his legs wider, inviting. "No need to be shy. You were just inside of me a moment ago. I'm ready for you."

Soulburner nodded again, and pushed past Revolver's entrance, amazed at how easily it parted for him. Revolver was just as hot inside as before, but now with Revolver on his back Soulburner could feel weight around his cock. A position change could feel this different?

"That feels amazing, Soulburner. Now roll your hips."

Soulburner did, groaning. He rolled again. And again. Revolver gasped below him, fingers pressing hard into his thighs.

"That's it. Here, put my legs over your shoulders. Then thrust into me. Go as slow or fast as you want. I'm yours."

Soulburner nodded; damn he was doing that a lot, had he forgotten how to express himself with words? After Revolver's legs were securely over his shoulders, he grasped Revolver's hips and thrust. Thrust. _Thrust_.

"That's it. Good boy."

Soulburner made a face mid-thrust. " _Good boy?_ That again?"

"Hm?"

"It's a weird thing to say. Like something you'd say to a dog."

"Really? It's a standard encouragement during sex."

"During what kind of sex? I've never heard that."

Revolver blinked, then he laughed. Soulburner's expression soured and he stilled his rolls, annoyed.

"What kind of porn do you watch, Soulburner?"

Soulburner tilted his head a bit, his brows furrowing in thought. "The normal stuff?"

"What's normal?"

"Uh.. like handjobs and blowjobs from MILFs and cute girls? Or uh–"

"So _that's_ why. Definitely not what I like to watch."

"Which is?"

Revolver's smile upturned into a small smirk. "Hmm.. I wonder what it could be…"

Soulburner found himself gaping at that smirk, that sudden break in character. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh not at all. Your innocent tastes are so typically _you_."

"Hah!? What does that mean!?"

"Never heard _good boy_ in porn. You're adorable, Soulburner."

Soulburner bristled. "You _are_ making fun of me!"

"Hoh?"

"Yeah! That right there! How can you make fun of me _from the bottom_?"

Revolver's dark chuckle returned. "How? I used to be the leader of thousands…. and you're _very easy to lead_."

That comment awoke something in Soulburner. He didn't want to make love to Revolver. He didn't want to treat Revolver delicately. Revolver didn't need to be treated so gently. Revolver didn't _deserve_ it. Soulburner wanted to wipe that smirk off Revolver's smug face.

Soulburner thrust fast, earning himself a surprised gasp from Revolver.

But the smirk didn't disappear. In fact it only widened. "Very, _very_ easy to lead."

"Be quiet," said Soulburner with a little bit of bite.

"And why should I do that? This is _fun_."

Like a gentle flame suddenly transforming into a raging blaze, Soulburner thrust hard and fast. ".. bastard.."

Revolver laughed, but it was interrupted by a pleasured sigh. "It's amazing, Soulburner… even on top.. you're still doing exactly what I want.. you would have made a perfect Knight of Hanoi.."

"I said _be quiet,_ " growled Soulburner, growing more and more irritated by the moment.

"What's that, Soulburner..?" came Revolver between breathy laughs, clearly enjoying himself. "Speak up.. I can't hear you.."

" _Shut up, Revolver!_ " shouted Soulburner, punctuating his anger with a series of hard thrusts that killed Revolver's laughter and sent him moaning.

"That's it.. Soulburner… that's the way.."

Soulburner found himself in a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts: confused, angry, horny, excited. If it wasn't the virus making him feel this way then it was Revolver. And if it was all Revolver then Soulburner really was turned on by all of this..

… is that what Revolver had meant by having kinks? Geez…

Soulburner pushed away the thoughts, and allowed the pleasure of it all to fuel his movements, Revolver's breathy yet masculine grunts filling the space around them, Soulburner answering Revolver's pleasure with his own vocalizations.

"Soul.. burner.. are you close?"

"Getting there.. "

"A bit to the left.."

"Like that?"

"Yeahhhhhh," moaned Revolver, reaching for his neglected cock and pumping it in time with Soulburner's thrusts. "Riiiight tttherrrre.. fuuuuck meee.." Soulburner's earlier fantasy crashed with reality, Revolver yanking hard at his cock and meeting Soulburner's gaze, ".. feels so good.."

"Nnngh.. Revolver.."

Revolver snapped the fingers of his free hand, the upper half of his attire disappearing, revealing beautiful hard muscles and erotic lines. He trailed his fingers around his pink nubs, circling his nipples in wide arcs, sliding over the tips each time he completed a turn, standing them to attention. "Soullll.. buurrnerrrr.." He brought his fingers to his mouth and wet them, his lashes lowering as he returned his fingers to his nubs and trailed saliva over them.

"... shit.. why are you so hot.. ?" gasped Soulburner at the sight of Revolver rubbing his nipples at the same speed as he pumped his cock.

".. close… so close.. aaah.."

"Yeahhh?" moaned Soulburner, transfixed by the show. ".. because of me.. ?"

".. yeaaaaaaaaahh.." affirmed Revolver as he came, cum spilling down his hand, dripping down his palm and wrist. "... haah.. hahh… hah.."

"Shiiiit Revolver… I'm cumming!"

Revolver slowly caught his breath, bringing his hand up to his nipples, smearing his cum over his nubs with a pleased smirk. ".. good boy, Soulburner.. cum inside me.."

Physical sensations and visual stimulations overwhelmed Soulburner and he came with a wordless shout, a spark exploding inside his mind, his simulated heartbeat racing with excitement. He felt _different_ in a way that he couldn't understand, as if he had graduated to a higher state of being, and as he tried to make sense of that feeling he continued to thrust slowly into Revolver's tight heat, panting hard as he rested his head against the side of Revolver's smooth leg. "... oh my god.. that was.."

Revolver's smirk became a pleased grin, fingers still trailing over his chest languidly with one hand as he raised his other hand and drew a gesture, summoning forth the biometric indicator window. Laughing softly, Revolver spun the window around with his finger. The line upon it had steadied. "Good work, Soulburner. You beat ER0S."

~~

Soulburner was back on the white rooftops with Revolver, Revolver having teleported them there after they had cleaned up. Soulburner found he was at a loss for words. What they had done together.. Revolver had made it clear that it didn't mean anything, but Soulburner had then made it embarrassingly clear that he had a hard time _not_ assigning meaning to it… and now he couldn't even meet Revolver's gaze.

"Soulburner," came Revolver's voice with purpose. "I've confirmed that the virus is no longer active in LINK VRAINS. You helped make that possible. You have my gratitude."

Soulburner shifted from one foot to the other, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ye.. yeah.." He had nearly said _you're welcome, it was nothing_ , but that would have made him sound as stupid as he felt. It wasn't _nothing_. It was sex. With Revolver. Shit.

The loud ping of a chat window alerted Soulburner to raise his head just enough to see Revolver checking the window, scrolling down the message with haste.

"What is it..?" asked Soulburner.

Revolver hummed. "Spectre found ER0S in another locale on the network. It seems this hacker won't give up."

"Do you.. erm.. need help..? I'm not.. uh.. doing anything for the rest of the day..."

Revolver closed the window. "I wouldn't want to burden you more than I already have."

"I wasn't burdened.. were you?"

Revolver didn't say anything for a while, his coat billowing gently in the breeze, his gaze fixed on a point on the horizon. Soulburner found his heart beating faster as he watched Revolver out of the corner of his eye.

When Revolver finally spoke again his voice was uncharacteristically soft, shy even. "I told you it didn't mean anything.. but I can't lie.. it affected me too.. and now I feel like I'm supposed to do something.. but I don't know what.."

"Oh.. uh.. I don't know.. I mean.. if you really don't think it meant anything then we can pretend it didn't happen..."

Revolver cleared his throat, his voice a bit more confident. ".. but it _did_ happen.. we.. fucked.. and on Valentine's Day no less.. that's sort of a big deal for you, isn't it?"

Soulburner knew he was bright red. ".. I mean.. it's kind of romantic.. I guess.. maybe.."

".. I suppose it is.. well I uh.. I do need help putting this hacker in their place.. So if you truly want to spend the rest of your day on this mission then I'd be grateful for your help.."

"I'd be happy to help.. yeah.."

"OK," said Revolver, a small smile settling over his face. "I'll be counting on you."

Soulburner nodded, finding himself a bit giddy at the prospect of spending the rest of the day with Revolver. "I won't let you down!"

Revolver summoned his D-Board. "Oh and.. Soulburner?"

"Yeah?"

Revolver stepped onto his D-Board. "I _do_ want to talk about _us_.. after we destroy ER0S.."

Wait.. what. us?

There's an _us_!?

"Oh," said Soulburner as he summoned his own D-Board, unable to stop himself from smiling, even as he felt his heart hammering in his chest. "For what it's worth.. Revolver.. I'm not dating anyone.."

Revolver sounded a bit younger as he replied back, the softest Soulburner had ever heard Revolver's voice, "Oh.. you're not.. I see.. that's.." He trailed off, his face as red as Soulburner's.

Soulburner chuckled, light, embarrassed, stepping on his D-Board. "Ah sorry.. I couldn't help myself.. it just sounded like you were hinting that you wanted to know.. sorry if I got the wrong impression.."

Revolver's words came out in a rush. "I'm not dating anyone either."

"Oh," said Soulburner, stunned by Revolver's words. ".. cool.."

As they soared over LINK VRAINS toward the network terminals, Soulburner found himself becoming more and more giddy at the thought of an _us_.

Maybe Valentine's Day had an appeal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I actually started this silly smut fic for Valentine's Day 2020 but didn't finish it. I'm glad I was able to this year.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Our boys are so dumb and confused, haha I love them so much.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I now take fic commissions! [Info here](https://twitter.com/maidenwrites/status/1345895385147953152?s=20))


End file.
